I'd Never Have Gotten To Tell You
by Evilbakuragirl
Summary: Ryou X Bakura  ish! Bakura saves Ryou's life so he can tell him he loves him, but will Ryou ever get to reply? ... Woo I'm back to fanfiction but i still can't do Summaries lol


DISCLAIMER::: Yup I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh! cuz if I did we all know Ryou and Bakura would just have lots of tragic romance lol

* * *

Ryou stood flat against the alley wall. His pupils were huge; transfixed in horror staring at the place his body lay. Twenty or so people were crowded around, still kicking, punching… even biting the life out of whatever piece they could reach.

Whimpering Ryou stumbled down to clasp his head between his knees. His brain knew the gang couldn't see him in his spirit form but he felt sure he would be next. Blood trickled towards him from the pool massing around his body. Not his blood though – Bakura's.

Bakura had saved him, wrenching Ryou's spirit from his own body before the first punch fell. Sirens sounded. The gang stepped back and began running, only one person stayed staring down at the bloody mess below him. A satisfied smirk was spread across Marik's face as he reached down picking up the unconscious body beneath him by the neck. Marik spat in Bakura's face before dropping him back to the floor with a thud. Ryou's terrified eyes watched Marik saunter away.

Minutes past, though it felt like hours. Ryou waited until he could no longer see the shadowed form of Marik in the distance before slowly allowing solidity to sink into his body and heaving himself from the wall. He approached Bakura. His own mangled reflection covered in blood. Ryou couldn't take the sight, he stumbled away retching.

A car drove past the alley was in. Forcing himself to his feet Ryou began to run after it. Tears were streaming down his face. He yelled out for help, spinning on the spot. No one was around. No one could help him. He raced back to Bakura kneeling down beside him. Bakura was bleeding all over, he had two nasty gashes on his head, already a black eye was forming, Ryou guessed from the sickening way his arm was twisted that was probably broken too. Blood was leaking from a wound on his chest. As gently as he could Ryou peeled away the shirt covering it. In the midst of all the blood there was a bright gleam of white bone. His rib was sticking out of his chest. Ryou cried out and fell backwards, shaking with the effort not to vomit.

Another car was coming. Ryou ran into the road blocking its path. Tyres screeched. The car swerved. Ryou stood shaking, but still standing, gasping for air.

"Please, you have to help… You have to help my… my twin" Ryou cried "Phone an ambulance!!!"

Mai Valentine got out of the car looking confused.  
"Ryou?" she asked

"PHONE AN AMBULANCE PLEASE!" screamed Ryou and ran back to Bakura. Mai followed him as she reached for her phone. Ryou flung himself down by Bakura. He sat silently. Shaking. Crying. He could hear Mai's voice though it sounded very far away.

"Saint's Avenue – yes – in Domino City"

Ryou reached out a hand to Bakura. He wiped the spit from Bakura's face, away from where it had become to mix with the blood running from the gashes on Bakura's head. He felt such a mingled fear and curiosity. Bakura had saved him. Stopped the gang from doing this to him. Stopped Marik from doing this to him. Ryou's thoughts hardened. Marik…

Bakura's eyes flickered open. He could see Ryou sitting next to him, he looked Ok. That was good then, he'd done his job. He smiled serenely. Ryou noticed and gasped as he saw life in his yami's eyes.

"Why did you save me?" whispered Ryou

Bakura's smile became warmer. "If you'd died then…" he bit back his usual excuse – if Ryou died the he died "then… I'd never have gotten to tell you that I love you." Bakura's eyes closed. The look of warmth was still cast upon his white face, Ryou stared in shock.

A siren blared. Blue lights flashed casting Mai's shadow on Bakura's limp body. Gently she leaned towards Ryou and stood him up. The ambulance men laid Bakura on a stretcher. Silently Ryou followed his yami on board. Mai stood confused in the darkness as the ambulance drove away.

An oxygen mask was pressed on Bakura's deathly white face. He lay in a bed at the hospital. Ryou stood at the window. He didn't want to go in. Bakura may have saved Ryou's life; he may be unconscious and near death himself. But Ryou still feared him. The pale bedding showed just how white Bakura really was. A nurse hovered next to Ryou.  
"Don't you want to see your twin?" she asked snippily

"I can't" replied Ryou

The nurse frowned looking vaguely at Ryou; she went into the room and wrote a note next to Bakura's chart

_Please get brother a psych consult for trauma_

She bustled away leaving Ryou stood outside the window alone. He watched the slow beat of Bakura's heart monitor, even, steady. That must be a good sign. The doctors had told Ryou exactly how well Bakura was. Ryou hadn't listened. Now he didn't know what ward he was in. He didn't know how serious the wounds were. Bandages covered Bakura's head, his arm and his chest. But his heart monitor was steady. It couldn't be too bad.

Ryou entered the room.

"Bakura?" he whispered, as if Bakura would sit up at any moment, and this would all just be some joke.

There was no reply.

Ryou was gripped with a sudden white hot anger. How dare Marik do this? Why hadn't Bakura fought back? Why was this happening to him? He took out his anger on the nearest person – Bakura.

He ripped the oxygen mask from Bakura's face and slapped the unmoving body. "WAKE UP!" he screamed. Alarms began going off on the monitors around Bakura. Ryou didn't care. He slapped him again. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Bakura's chest. From here he began punching the motionless corpse. Tears streamed down his face. He was screaming. Doctors and nurses poured through the door. The nurse from earlier grabbed Ryou's arms and dragged him from the bed onto the floor. He collapsed. The rage left him fragile and weak. The doctors took him out of the room. He wasn't aloud to go in again.

Ryou was back at the window. Days had passed with no change. He hadn't been to school, hadn't told his friends what had happened. He was aloud in to see Bakura again now, but he had to have someone with him. The doctors had scanned him for any injuries. Had asked him questions on what had happened to his 'twin'. They had sent him to a therapist. He wouldn't reply or speak to anyone. The police got involved. The questions became harsher – "had he done this?", "was he responsible?", Ryou had stayed silent. The policeman had left him alone and went to talk to the doctor. Ryou entered Bakura's room. There were no nurses with him. He wasn't supposed to be here alone. He approached Bakura's bed.

"Hello" came a croaky voice. The body next to him shifted and Bakura sat up leaning heavily on his headrest.

A gasp left Ryou's lips, he flung himself upon Bakura and began to cry. Bakura looked mildly disgusted at the boy crying into his lap and glanced around waiting for him to finish. Choking sobs swallowed Ryou, the noise drew a nurse who was hurrying past outside. She looked like she was about to come in and pull him away again but Bakura glared at her as she walked through the door and she backed out again.

Minutes later Ryou sat up rubbing his red eyes.

"You saved me" he whispered to Bakura

Bakura raised his eyebrows "Did I? I guess that makes me a jolly nice person doesn't it chap. So could you tell me who you are and how I ended up in this pickle?" he asked indicating his broken arm and wounded chest.

Ryou blinked.

"What?"

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed

- Chapter 2 Will Be Up Soonish

((either when I get inspiration or 4 reviews - whichevers first))


End file.
